


She who loved the Dread Wolf

by Teawithmagician



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Het, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a Wolf, but she is a Huntress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She who loved the Dread Wolf

The morning was fresh and frosty as a winter apple. Solas was still sleeping and Ellana was looking at him and wondering if he were really sleeping or wandering in the depths of the Fade.

Suddenly, she was astonished how handsome he was, sleeping: so handsome that nearly beautiful. His porcelain skin, his sot lips, pale as a spring rose, his pointy ears, cold as her fingers, made her think of lilies and orchids of Skyhold garden. She bent to kiss him, sleeping, but when he opened his eyes:

“Oh,” she smiled, faintly, mildly. “I’ve thought you’ve…”

“But I have not,” he answered, his eyes half-closed. “I wish I would, so I could meet the echo of your footsteps in the land of my dreams.”

“Solas,” whispered Ellana. The warmth of his words filled her, made her remember the warmth of another kind, the one she felt when Solas filled her, making her ecstatic with pleasure.

Their bodies entwined like ivy in the concealing darkness of their temple, the pleasure was all Ellana’s, and she shamelessly screamed of happiness and joy and pleasure, and it was his name that finally burst from her hot dry lips.

Solas touched her cheek, then - her hair, yellow as sunburnt hay. That was a touch of love, but Ellana felt the bitterness of it, the despair, and it was breaking her heart.

“Does it disgust you so much just to look at me,” asked Ellana, pain stroke her heart with bittersweet tenderness.

“No,” the answer was short and painful. “But it disgusts me for how I long for you, far more, than I can afford.”

“Don’t speak, I beg of you,” Ellana sealed his lips for a moment with a brief kiss. “Don’t speak, please: keep silent.”

“Nothing will change if I won’t speak,” protested Solas, but Ellana kissed him once again:“Yes, it will.”

“No. No!”

“Yes.”

She wrapped him in her arms and hold him tight, her cheek to his cheek, and when Solas’ fingers grab her shoulders, she sighed and told him with all the flame of her heart and all the passion of her soul:

“I know who you are, I know what you’ve done. I don’t care for your deeds, I care only for you. Stay, if you want, go, if you wish, but I will not be remembered as the Dread Wolf’s love, but as Lavellan the First, who loved the Dread Wolf.”

***

If you like this, you may also like my original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5239496/chapters/12085874  
Advertising is hard, I confess ;)


End file.
